Well, This Is Awkward
by Codename Jellybean
Summary: Juvia's screwing Lyon, Cana's hooked on peppermint candy, Lucy's having an imaginary threesome, Wendy's lost in the kitchens, and where's Gray in all of this? Explaining s*x to Natsu Dragneel. Choose-your-own-pairing! See if you like :P
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy :) I know, I know, I'm procrastinating over my other story...and my homework...and my beta requests... I'm sorry! But I was *inspired* and stuff! Thanks to the wonderful writing of Crystal Haze, who probably doesn't know me or the fact that I just read all of her stories! :) **

**Check them out, unless you're a homophobic and/or prudish old hat. (I really don't mind if you're prudish, for I am, too...) And NO it's not all lemons (I try not to read lemons) but really sweet! **

**I should stop rambling now and continue! :)**

There are certain things that are very enjoyable to do with your friends.

Explaining, well, explaining The Nasty, It, Shagging, whatever you want to call it... is not one of those things.

'Hey, Gray?' Natsu asked tentatively, placing a hand on Gray's bicep. 'I'm scared for Juvia, but I'm not sure what to do.'

Gray groaned, only half awake at 2:18 in the morning. 'What now, Ash Brain?'

'She got followed into her room with Lyon. Now all I hear are a ton of thumping sounds and her screaming. I think Lyon's telling her that she's his slave, too...' Natsu whispered.

Gray cracked open one eye. 'You have nothing to be afraid of, genius. Now leave.' When Gray closed his eyes again, all he could think about was Juvia and Lyon...doing things he genuinely did not want to think about. He really didn't.

'But what's _happening?' _Natsu pressed.

'Let's just say that they both are going to have a very good time tonight.' Gray snorted. A vivid image of Juvia covered in whipped cream appeared in his mind, and blood went southward. He sighed. This was going to be a fun night.

Natsu stared at Gray.

'Is this still not going through your thick head?' Gray sighed.

'...'

'Let's start at the basics. Now, do you know how babies are made?' Gray asked, speaking each word extra slow. He blushed, suddenly aware that Natsu was leaning over him in a very suggestive manner, and him naked.

Why did he have the most screwy friends? The hot blonde with a temper, the sadistic bastard screwing his stalker, the very-scary girl who could kill you in 0.47 seconds, and...the pink idiot who didn't have a perverted bone in his body.

Natsu grinned. This he knew. 'They explode out of an egg after a dragon goes through an elaborate dance with his mate. This dance can last for up to three days and usually includes cat ears.'

Gray swallowed. Dragons really seemed to be a lot more kinky than humans. 'Ha...no. Um, you know your... Thing, down there?'

'My feet?' Natsu asked. Gray stared at him icily. Natsu's eyes widened in comprehension. 'Oh. Ohhh. That.'

'Now that thing goes in a place called~' Well, this conversation was getting more and more awkward by the minute.

'My ears! Don't say it! Don't say it!' Natsu shrieked, clapping his hands over his sensitive ears. Gray exhaled his breath gratefully.

'Finally, so you do know when to stop.' He said.

'I never stop. I never give up.' Natsu said. 'When I pound you, you'll scream my name into high heaven.'

'Don't you think you can top me!' Gray protested. 'I'm way stronger.' Sheesh, first Natsu almost made him explain sex and now he was saying that Gray was was weaker?

'I am your master, Gray. You're my slave- no, my pet.' Natsu said in mock superiority.

'Say that again, I dare you.'

'I'm your master. I'd own you any day. Suck it, bitch.' Natsu tossed back.

Suddenly, both men heard giggling outside. 'Wha-' Gray said, climbing out of bed.

Natsu was already at the door. With a grunt, he opened it, leaving Levy and Lucy standing there, blushing, and looking very very embarrassed. 'Oh, we're sorry to interrupt you?' Lucy squeaked.

Gray smiled happily. Finally, these girls would take Natsu away from him. 'No, you can take him. Please.'

'But weren't you in the middle of...' Levy started before trailing off. She looked down, abashed, before realizing that Gray was naked _everywhere, _and then looked back up again, coughing awkwardly.

Natsu blinked. Gray cocked an eyebrow. 'In the middle of?' He had a strange suspicion of where this was going.

There was an pregnant pause. 'Having fun?' Lucy suggested.

'Shagging?' Levy chimed in. Gray grinned inwardly. He was going to make them suffer longer.

'I don't get what you mean.'

'Oh, for goodness sake, SEX!' Levy and Lucy shrieked at the top of their lungs. Suddenly, they realized how loud that was.

'I'm not gay.' Gray said.

'I'm not gay.' Natsu parroted, having no idea what that meant.

'And, even if we were having... That, why would you guys be standing outside the door, listening?' Gray asked, folding his arms.

The two females in question looked at eachother with cherry-red blushes on their faces.

They didn't need to speak, their faces told it all.

They had been introduced to yaoi fanfiction.

**Ok, so this is really rambling and plotless, and probably not at all funny. Tell me how much you hated it in the review that you'll send * wink wink ;) * **

**Can I just have two seconds to express my hatred for seme/uke? Yeah, I think that's two seconds. **

**Should I continue? Or leave it as so? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to xxinsidemymindxx, demonsobsessed, Cake Addict (hello) as well as AsDarknessSpreads (who also gave me a follow and favorite, so thanks for that, too) :) She's also my beta! Yaaay! XD Is anyone else here completely in love with Gray? :P **

**By the way, I'm completely making up this plot as I go. If I map it out before, I end up abandoning the story half way. ^.^**

**Also, unlike my other Fairy Tail story, is one is actually borderline serious (or will be) and has a plot. Yay? Boo? I prefer lighthearted stories, so...**

**So, anyway, I think you guys are past the point of caring about this A/N now, so I'll stop. Well, onward ho!**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

With a few mumbled incoherent words, Levy and Lucy rushed back to their rooms as Gray tiredly went inside his own. 'I. Am. So. Pissed.' He said, sinking down onto the bed. Instead of meeting lovely, soft bedsheets as he had hoped, he landed on the extremely hot (temperature-wise), extremely _pointy _body of his -sadly- best friend.

'Why the fu-' Gray yelped, jumping up. 'Flame Brain, I don't know why the hell you're in my bed, but get OUT!'

Said Flame Brain looked at him with big, brown eyes. ' But I have another question to ask you,' he complained.

Gray ran a hand through his black hair. Honestly, if Natsu talked to him any longer, he'd become bald from pulling hair out in frustration. 'What now? I want to sleep.'

'Juvia's coming for Lyon. Isn't she already in the same room as him? Where would she come from?' Natsu asked.

Oh. Well. Gray started to blush again, which was becoming a regular occurence tonight. 'Didn't Igneel teach you anything?' He asked morosely. 'Now, Natsu, when you go through a _mating dance _people become very _happy _which causes them to _explode with sensations _which is called coming. Understand?'

There was no way he could have made it more G-rated than that. Natsu pondered for a moment, still on the bed. 'That sounds fun.' He said.

'Great. Now leave.' Gray snapped.

Thankfully, Natsu got up and left. 'Thanks, Gray!' He said. 'I'm going to go to Lucy's room, now. I have something I want to try with her...'

Gray closed his eyes regretfully as he watched Natsu's retreating figure in the doorway. Ever since the idiot had decided he had an unfathomable, passionate love for Lucy (she, however, didn't seem to return his borderline-stalkerish ardor) he's paid attention to the more...aesthetically appealing qualities of his best friend.

His hair, his abs, his deranged sugar-high smile... Gray had always known he was bisexual. Lucy, Loke, Lyon... all were people he'd once had crushes on. With a shudder, he remembered the 'Lyon Years', as he called them, the most embarrassing years of his twelve year old self. But Natsu was something different. Regrettably.

And now Natsu was going to shag Lucy senseless, probably over a desk or something, with her wearing a schoolgirl uniform ~ he really needed to give his sex obsessed mind a break.

'I don't like him,' Gray muttered to himself as he turned over in his bed. 'He's attractive, you can't deny that, but oh, god, I'd prefer dating Lyon to him!'

_Really? _

'Yeah, at least Lyon's intelligent!' He argued with himself.

_I don't believe you. You think that Lyon's a messed up ice bastard. _

'Yeah, and Natsu's a messed up flame bastard.' He retorted.

_You wanna mess Natsu up, I know you do. _

'I hope you don't mean what I think you mean,' Gray said to himself, with sudden, vivid images of him and Natsu executing a complicated mating dance, with the help of a large, secluded pool and fluffy towels...

Silence.

'Ok, you do mean what I think you mean.' Gray mumbled. 'And I'm not saying that's wrong... But I'm also not going to say that it's correct.'

'I can't hear him!' A hushed voice wafted through the ceiling. Female.

'He said something about messing stuff up.' Another replied.

'Do you think he means...'

'Oh, yes, that's what he means.'

Gray sighed. Even though the entire Fairy Tail guild was at a five-star resort, celebrating the end of FACE, with pools and spas and wine cellars, this was turning out to be one of the most complicated time of his life. 'Stupid...teenage...hormones,' he said to himself, before falling asleep.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Lucy Heartfilia was a girl with a plan that would help change the world. Well, it would help change a small bit of the world, anyhow. Ok, it would change her world.

She felt like a new person, now that she had a mission again. All of a sudden, her blonde hair seemed blonder, and her short skirts seem shorter, and her crush, Gray Fullbuster, seem hotter. (Cooler?)

'See, Lu-chan?' Levy giggled. 'Gray said he wants to mess you up! He totally loves you!'

'Or he thinks I'm sexy and just wants a one night stand because of my large...' Lucy began, before being silenced by Levy's patented Death Glare. 'My large... feet?' Lucy hastily supplied.

'Did you see his...his, um, his...' Levy began, blushing.

'Let's call it a Thingy,' Lucy supplied. As a matter of fact, she had had a hard time peeling her eyes away from said Thingy.

'It was very excited when it saw you!' Levy squealed. 'He totally likes you, Lu-chan!'

'Are you sure?' Lucy asked dubiously, excitement racing through her blood.

'Does a bear shit in the woods?'

'Well, polar bears don't. Neither do bears in zoos. Dead bears, panda bears...and it also depends on your definition of the word 'woods'.' Lucy said.

'I MEANT he totally, absolutely loves you completely.' Levy said. 'What's not to like? You're attractive, funny, and really smart. You guys are meant to be!' Lucy nodded, becoming more and more convinced that the sexy stripper was head over heels in love with her.

'Do you think-' she began, leaning into Levy as the door banged open. Turning around, she saw Natsu, shirtless, but with scarf, leaning against the doorway.

'Hey, Lucy,' he said, oblivious to the fact that he had just interrupted what was beginning to be one of the most important conversations in history. 'Whatcha doing?'

'Making out with a cucumber,' she snapped. 'What does it look like I was doing?'

'Making out with Levy.' Natsu replied.

The two girls shared troubled looks. 'Let's just ignore that statement,' Levy suggested.

'Great idea!' Lucy smiled before turning back to Natsu. She felt waspish towards him, as he had come across their top-secret talk about the world's best man. Well, the world's temporary best man, as Lucy tended to like a different person every few weeks. 'Yeah?'

'Would you like to come to a dance where you explode with sensations?' He asked.

Ooh, a party! She looked at Levy who gave her a Go-For-It-Gray-Might-Be-There look. You could always gauge how good a friendship was by how often they understood what was going on without speaking. 'Sure. Is it formal, semi-formal, what?'

He answered with a confused look.

She sighed. 'What should I wear?'

'You have to be naked.'

An awkward silence ensued as Lucy wracked her brain trying to find out how to avoid going to this stripper party. 'Well, I might be busy...' She hedged.

'It happens right now!' Natsu exclaimed, ripping off his pants and standing there proudly.

What. The. Hell.

In a last ditch source of desperation, Lucy remembered Gray was a stripper. Maybe he'd come to this nudie bash. 'Will Gray be there?'

He stared at her. 'You have a very kinky mind. A threesome?'

At this point, Lucy's face was redder than ever as she failed to stop blushing. So that was what he meant.

'Your face is like a cherry now,' remarked Natsu.

Levy being Levy had to add on to this. 'And it's like a balloon...which you pop.'

Lucy groaned. 'Ah, my mind has been scarred!' A pillow hit Levy's face, and yet another hit Natsu's as Lucy writhed on the ground, hands on her ears. 'No...more...cherry...popping...of...any...kind,' she managed to squeeze out before fainting.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, demonsobsessed, Cake Addict, and As Darkness Spreads :) Thanks for the reviews! Thanks for les follows et les favoris aussi! **

**So, this is a story where you choose your own pairings, as I said in the description (which I changed...again) so in the reviews, label ALL of the pairings you'd like to see. Femmeslash, Slash, Het, I can do it all (with enough popularity)! Except for Gray with any female character, because Gray-sama IS MINE. And sometimes Natsu's, but he's MINE FIRST because I've been in love with him ever since I saw his face. Sorry, Natsu.**

**Sorry for the wait! **

**And I've given up on this being a serious story. :P **

Breakfast was a very awkward affair the next morning.

'Do you want any fresh fruit, miss? ' a waitress asked Juvia as she served the guild their breakfast.

Juvia blushed, hiding her face in Lyon's chest. 'Juvia will never look at fruit the same way again,' she murmured.

The waitress blinked. Twice. 'Oookay then...' She said. A long pause ensued as Lyon smirked.

'How was Natsu in bed last night?' He whispered to Gray, smiling knowingly. What?

'I'm not gay, bastard!' Gray grit out, blushing. 'And how are you even here? Makarov booked this hotel exclusively for Fairy Tail!'

'If I marry Juvia, then I'd technically be counted as a member of this guild,' Lyon said.

'She's sixteen-she's not going to marry for a long time.'

'We are married, in the biblical sense.' Lyon said nonchalantly, taking a sip of orange juice, just as Gray spit out his own.

'I did NOT need to know that! Bastard!'

Just then, Natsu, Lucy, and Levy staggered into the dining hall, all sporting the infamous 'sex hair', and a number of hickey-like bruises on their persons. Looks like Natsu married Lucy -and Levy- in the biblical sense last night, Gray thought. Shit.

How did Natsu get to have a threesome but Gray was still a virgin?

They fell into seats next to him, and Gray thought he would explode from embarrassment when he saw Levy's neat handwriting on Natsu's toned stomach, reading _My Sexy Bastard. _

'Two girls, Natsu?' Gray asked Natsu, speaking quietly so nobody would hear. 'At one time?' _  
_

Natsu looked at him blearily. 'Yeah, I guess. I'm just so tired now, though...the whole bondage thing took a lot out of me. Lucy's whip is-'

'I do NOT need to hear any more of this conversation,' Gray cut him off, feeling even the tips of his ears go red.

Lyon turned to Natsu. 'Let's ignore the virgin. He knows nothing about sex with girls, because his only fantasy is to sleep with y-'

'Y-your mom!' Gray cut in desperately.

Natsu looked at him strangely. 'That would be vaguely...'

'Pedophilic?' Lyon asked, raising one eyebrow and draping an arm around Juvia.

'KAWAI!' Natsu shrieked. 'Aw, can't you see it? They can have little pink haired stripper babies!' Lyon and Gray looked at him, dumbfounded. 'Does nobody else see this?'

More silence.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Meanwhile, Cana was having a bad morning. 'What do you MEAN there isn't any more beer?'

The waitress was visibly quaking as she replied in a small voice, 'You drank it all, miss.'

'Liquor? Wine? Anything alcoholic?' Cana asked, putting her hands on her hips. Too fearful to speak, the waitress just shook her head. 'I'll dehydrate to death!' Cana shrieked.

'Cana-san...there's always...well, there's always water.' Wendy said, rolling her eyes.

Cana recoiled at the mere mention of the clear liquid. 'POISON!'

'I can get you some hot chocolate?' The waitress said, her voice squeaking into a question at the end as Cana glared at her. 'It's the best in town, I promise! Please don't hurt me!'

Before Cana could speak, the waitress pushed a cup of piping hot chocolate into her hands, topped with a mountain if whipped cream and finished with a peppermint candy cane leaning against the rim of the cup.

'The hell is this?' Cana asked. 'It doesn't look like beer.'

'Just try it,' Macao suggested, coming out from the table he'd been hiding under. Cana's withdrawal symptoms were something even Titania was afraid of.

She took a sip. And then another. 'This...' She gasped, before taking another sip. 'Is wonderful! What do you do that makes this so...so...'

'It's the peppermint,' the waitress said, relief almost visibly flowing out of her words. 'Gives it its flavor.'

So Cana took the peppermint out of the mug, and slowly licked it from tip to tail, swirling it around the base leisurely. Macao's blood went directly southward.

Cana looked at the waitress with love hearts in her eyes. 'These are marvelous!' She shrieked. 'I want more! I need more! Candy cane!'

Macao went back under the table.

'Cana-san...' Wendy whispered, fearing for her life.

'Candy cane!' Cana exclaimed, taking a second one from the waitress and shoving it in her mouth as she shook Wendy so hard that her head was a dark blue blur.

Wendy sweat-dropped and retreated to under the table...

'Do you have anymore?' Cana whispered reverently to the waitress as she finished her second one.

The waitress smiled. 'I think we have some in the kitchen.'

As if in a trance, Cana followed her.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

'Jellal, no! Stop that!' Erza giggled uncharacteristically as Jellal's quick fingers slid under the cloth.

'C'mon, Erza,' he coaxed. 'They feel so good in my hands, all soft and delicious...'

'DON'T TOUCH MY MELONS YOU PERVERT!' Erza yelled, kicking his shin. Jellal winced as Lucy ran over, holding her set of keys at the ready.

Lucy drew Loke's key out, and was about to call him to teach the dirty molester a lesson.

'Jellal, you KNOW I want my melons unsullied until I find the One!' Erza scolded.

'I know, I'm so sorr-'

'Open, gate of-'

'I need to keep my freshly picked melons clean and fresh until I find the perfect melon tart recipe!' Erza continued.

...oh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lots of thanks to alll my reviewers, followers and favoriters, including DreamsComeTRUEEE (on a side note, I love your writing), RavenofSilver, and AsDarknessSpreads :)**

**MacDaddyFreaaash, you are a genius. That has to happen! **

**Again, put your desired pairings in the reviews, otherwise I'll put my pairings in, and mine are REALLY WEIRD.**

'Seriously, my body's tired enough as it is without you making me run over to save you from a molester who actually wasn't molesting you,' Lucy complained.

Erza glared. 'He has tainted my melons! I must bake my pie quickly before they are tarnished further!' She exclaimed, hastily making her way to the kitchen, leaving Jellal and Lucy awkwardly standing next to each other with nothing to talk about.

'...so,' Jellal said, shifting from one foot to another. _I see Hot Girl. I must win Hot Girl over with my charming Man Skills. _'You have big boobs.'

Lucy blushed profusely. 'What the hell?' She shrieked, grabbing her well endowed chest.

_She's blushing! You're better at this flirting thing than you thought! _Jellal beamed. 'I have a present for you in my pants,' he said,thinking of the large lollypop candy he had saved for this very moment. 'How would you like to lick my lollyp-'

'KYAAA! If I didn't think you were a pervert before, I sure as hell think you're one now!' Lucy yelled. 'Loke!

Loke appeared in a flash of gold- behind him, the girls fainted and swooned.

'Yes, my dear?' He drawled, pushing his glasses up his nose and winking. All Lucy did was point a finger at the terrified blue-haired man. If Jellal had been any weaker, he would have been cowering by now.

'Please, don't kill me!' Jellal begged. 'I only wanted her to lick my lollypop!'

'You wanted her to lick your lollypop, eh?'

'It was a treat!'

'Reeeally?'

'Who doesn't like licking sticks and balls of-'

'Well, clearly Lucy doesn't!' Loke roared, grabbing Jellal by the collar.

'Does she hate sugar or something?' Jellal asked, clearly confused.

Lucy was dumbfounded- this was all a misunderstanding! But as she opened her mouth to speak, Loke cut her off. 'I guess not. Lucy's weird.'

'Well, now I don't want to taste my lollypop. The sweetness will be gone,' Jellal complained as Loke set him (none too gently) on the ground. 'Do you want it then?'

Loke blinked. Then he blinked again. 'Sure. I'm assuming you don't want me to do it here, though.' He winked as he picked Jellal up, dragging him into a separate room that Master Makarov kept for "doing paperwork". Because every office needed a stripper pole in the center of the room.

Lucy made a strangled sound in her throat that sounded somewhat like an orgasmic hippo, then promptly fainted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'You know,' Lyon whispered in Gray's ear. 'You should just ask him out.'

'He slept with Lucy and Levy at the same time,' Gray snapped (quietly). 'I'm pretty sure that makes him straight.'

'But stilllllll!' Lyon said.

'Still nothing.'

'Hey, Natsu, Gray has something he wants to tell you,' Lyon abruptly turned to Natsu.

Gray swore that his heart stopped the minute Natsu laid his adorable eyes on him. _Stop blushing stop blushing stop blushing! _Gray blushed. 'What did you want to tell me, Underwear Man?'

His heart flipped as he raced to think of a response that wasn't anywhere close to 'I want to sleep with you.' 'I don't want to tell you anything,' Gray said. 'Idiot.'

'No, no, no, no, no. Gray was about to tell you that he thinks his ass is the perfect place for your-'

Gray ran like the wind, aimlessly, anywhere away from the messed-up, insane matchmaker that was his brother.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucy massaged her temples, still not over the fact that Loke liked Jellal. For some reason, her heart seemed to die a little more every time she remembered that fact. Just- why Jellal? The two had barely spoken to each other!

'Lucy!' Natsu called, beckoning her over frantically. 'We have an emergency!'

Oh, great. 'Yeah?' Lucy called back, walking over to Natsu's table.

'Gray ran away!' Natsu exclaimed.

'So...?'

'Did you see Loke and Jellal?' Lyon asked.

'Yes...' She was seeing where this was going to go, and she did not want to go there.

'Gray went in the same area. Right where they were.' Lyon said.

'Maybe Gray can save Jellal!' Natsu said, with a wistful expression.

'What would Jellal need saving from?' Lyon asked, confusion apparent on his face.

'Loke was telling him that he'd whip Jellal until he forgot his own name!' Natsu said.

'Dude. You had a threesome with Levy and Lucy and you still know nothing about sex,' Lyon chuckled.

Natsu looked confused. 'What does sex have anything to do with sleeping?'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Cana-san? Cana-saaan?' Wendy called. 'You, Lucy, and I are supposed to go to the waterpark...'

The kitchen of this hotel was gargantuan to say the least, and Wendy was certain that she was walking in circles. A left at the ovens, a right at the large mixing vat... Sooner or later she heard muffled grunts and cries that she hadn't heard before.

Was that...Jellal? And Loke?

Maybe they could help her find Cana. She waited for a few seconds, because it sounded like they were in a conversation.

'Nngh, Loke, I'm close!'

*slap* 'What did you call me, slut?'

'Ma-master...'

Okay, they were obviously tied up at the moment. She walked away as quickly as she could without running- she did not want to hear more of that conversation. And besides, wasn't Jellal head-over-heels in love with Erza?

Deeply engrossed in this thought, she didn't realize she was lost until a few minutes later, when she saw the strangest sight she had ever seen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Did Loke and Jellal really have sex? I'm not entirely sure. Maybe they did, but maybe they didn't...Eh, I'll flip a coin. Heads yes, and tails no! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, this is just a quick apology telling y'all (yes, y'all, I'm too lazy to type "you all"...Oh wait, just did, gah) that this thing won't be updated for two more weeks, because I signed up for some writing challenges which I have to...well, write. **

**So it's kind of a mini-hiatus. Sorry. **

**I really need your pairing things, though, because otherwise they'll be weird sh-t like WendyXBickslow and CanaXFemale /it's a surpriseee/. And I'm pretty sure you guys would rather have a chapter of Gray and Natsu in a public bath house arguing over who gets the rubber ducky while Erza organizes a food fight as opposed to Cana getting caught by her father while she's having sex with -person. **

**So yah. **

**Apologies, again! I added a snippet of the next chapter here, to make up for it. I guess. **

******And thanks to RavenOfSilver, and AsDarknessSpreads, both for reviewing, and Dark for the BETA :)**

**Love you all! :) **

Oh, god.

Oh...god.

Oh. God.

This was not happening. Please, no, oh god, his _eyes- '_Jellal! Loke? What the hell?"

A naked Jellal pushed a naked Loke off of him, and grabbed is clothes as quickly as possible. 'Hi, Gray?' He squeaked, his face turning redder than Erza's hair.

'Maybe I should leave,' Gray suggested, as he noticed a certain body part, well, _growing_, below his waist. He just needed to get out before Loke- who was much more attractive than Gray had thought he was- noticed his excitement. 

'Or we could have a threesome.' Loke said confidently.

Gray paused.


End file.
